


Grim

by chiarashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sirius is a good bro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarashi/pseuds/chiarashi
Summary: 黑兄弟年上HE，继续魔改结局





	Grim

莱克里斯姑婆的葬礼上，四岁的雷古勒斯有点畏缩的看着许多不认识的亲戚，小小的身影淹没在一片黑色的袍子里，在他惶恐的四顾的时候，西里斯从人群中挤过来，紧紧抓住他的手：“跟着我。”  
“为什么大家都在哭。”  
“莱克里斯姑婆死了。”  
“什么——什么是死了？”  
“就是我们再也见不到她了。”  
雷古勒斯小声的说了一些类似“我们本来也不怎么见到她”的话，更紧张的捏住了西里斯的手：“是因为巴盖斯特①吗？”  
“什么？”  
“爸爸说他看到了巴盖斯特，妈妈说那是不详。西里斯，什么是巴盖斯特？”  
“黑色的大狗——据说巴盖斯特出现的时候有人会死。”  
雷古勒斯抬头看着西里斯，紧张的抓紧哥哥的手：“要是——”  
“低头！②”西里斯用力的把雷古勒斯的脑袋按下去，雷古勒斯被甩开的手锲而不舍的探过来揪住西里斯的袍子角。

“小兔子！！！！”西里斯狂笑不已，用力的揉雷古勒斯的脑袋，尽管弟弟已经长得快和他一样高了。雷古勒斯抓着魔杖，很不甘心的看着自己蹦蹦跳跳的守护神，一边努力躲着西里斯的手。直到银白色的兔子跑远不见了，对雷古勒斯的怒视完全免疫的西里斯还在哈哈大笑，雷古勒斯咬牙切齿的在把自己咒聋和把西里斯咒哑之间权衡。  
那是西里斯和雷古勒斯在格里莫广场12号共同度过的最后一天。第二天早晨，雷古勒斯在西里斯和父亲的争吵声中醒来，等他踏出房门的时候，西里斯正冲上楼梯，准备回到他的房间收拾行李。雷古勒斯跟在他后面，看样子打算把门摔上的西里斯古怪的看了他一眼，让他进去了。  
雷古勒斯沉默的站在门口，看着西里斯开始打包他的东西，他喉咙干涩，他应该说些什么的，但是他不知道要说什么。如果他劝他留下来——“我——”  
西里斯稍微回头看了他一眼。  
“你——”  
西里斯发出一声好像叹气的声音，往雷古勒斯的方向走了一步，然后僵硬的停住：“我不会回来了。”看着默不作声的雷古勒斯，他又勉强的加上一句：“我早就决定了——就算今天没有跟爸爸吵架也——”  
“早就——”雷古勒斯低声重复着，西里斯移开目光，不再与他对视。

偶尔与西里斯在走廊里遇到的时候，雷古勒斯总是不自觉的拢紧袖子，尽管西里斯直到毕业都没多看他一眼，好像完全不认识他。  
雷古勒斯可以清楚的想象出如果西里斯看到他的手臂会如何的鄙夷和冷笑。有时候，他恶毒的想，要是他真的看到了，会作何反应；要是他当着西里斯的朋友们的面卷起袖子露出黑魔标记，西里斯会不会像对待他的斯莱特林同学们一样当场给他一个恶咒。  
要是西里斯看到雷古勒斯和他的食死徒同伴在一起，去执行黑魔王的任务——  
“凤凰社。”威尔克斯嘶嘶的说，“只有一个，干掉他。”雷古勒斯感到了渗进五脏六腑的冰冷，越过威尔克斯的肩膀，他可以看到西里斯没有表情的脸，魔杖射出一束红光，几乎同时威尔克斯举起魔杖，毫不犹豫的发出了死咒。  
甚至来不及思考，雷古勒斯迅速的抽出魔杖，因为极度的恐惧连念咒语的声音都变了调。威尔克斯被两道昏迷咒击中，抛到空中，魔杖的绿光偏离了方向，他的脑袋重重的摔到地上，不动了。  
一瞬间，西里斯脸上似乎有一丝表情闪过，雷古勒斯还没有判断出它的代表的意义，西里斯又恢复了那种冷漠的样子。  
“那是你的同僚。”西里斯不带任何感情的说，魔杖已经对准了雷古勒斯。  
雷古勒斯醒来的时候，不远处的威尔克斯因为被距离太近的魔咒击中，仍然昏迷着。天已经黑了，一只黑色的大狗正在蹲在旁边看着他。看到那双发光的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己，雷古勒斯惊慌的畏缩了，他摸到了自己的魔杖，已经断成了两截，一定是西里斯折断的，在他昏过去的时候。雷古勒斯因绝望而窒息，他闭上眼睛，西里斯陌生的表情遥远而鲜明，他明明知道西里斯不会原谅他，而现在他终于可以放弃无谓的希望了。  
雷古勒斯感到温热的舌头舔上他的脸，一瞬间僵硬了，然而大狗只是慢慢的舔着他，几乎可以算得上温柔，雷古勒斯突然意识到自己正在不受控制的流泪。“哦。”雷古勒斯喃喃自语，仍然在微微发抖，“不祥吗。”他太累了，他知道自己在错误的道路上已经走了太远，进退维谷，而死亡也许，也并不是那么可怕的不可接受。  
雷古勒斯睁开眼睛，正好对上着大狗的眼睛，他竟然好像从一只狗的表情里看到了关心。他试探着把一只手放到它粗硬的毛上，大狗低吠一声，在他身边趴下，毛茸茸的口鼻蹭着他的脖子。雷古勒斯再次闭上了眼睛，直到积聚起足够的力气，才捡起威尔克斯的魔杖，带着仍然昏迷不醒的威尔克斯幻影移形离开。

雷古勒斯从睡梦中被惊醒，家里的猫头鹰正在啄着宿舍的窗户，他知道，如果不是有重要的事情，母亲不会在这么晚写信给他。几分钟后，雷古勒斯匆匆的穿过走廊，敲响斯拉格霍恩教授的门：“教授，我需要请假回家，我的父亲去世了。”  
雷古勒斯没见到西里斯，甚至连父亲的葬礼母亲都没有通知他。葬礼开始以前，雷古勒斯几次怀疑的四顾，他似乎瞄到了什么，但也许是幻觉，除了来致哀的亲戚，的确没有什么别的人。  
但那不是幻觉，葬礼结束后，雷古勒斯发现一只巨大的黑狗站在远处，看着举行葬礼的人群。人们纷纷私语，雷古勒斯毫不费力的捕捉到了那个词“不祥”。  
等到人们都散去，故意落在后面的雷古勒斯走到树荫坐下，大狗不出所料的跟了上来，用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着他的手。“你又出现了”雷古勒斯挠挠它的耳朵，换来更加亲昵的磨蹭，“你真的是不祥吗？”他搂住大狗的脖子，从这里正好可以看到父亲的坟墓，雷古勒斯把流着泪的脸埋进大狗的皮毛，“每次你出现的时候——威尔克斯死了③，爸爸也去世了——下一个——下一个是我吗——”大狗抗议的挣扎和低吼，雷古勒斯放松一点胳膊，“抱歉，我抱得太紧了。”但是他仍然不愿意放开它，大狗顺从的任他抱着，呼吸喷在他的颈间，雷古勒斯伏在它的毛皮里默默的流泪。

雷古勒斯从克利切手里接过链条，让小精灵先上船，紧随其后，一只大狗突然从他身后蹿出来，跃到船上，发出愤怒的咆哮。在浓重的黑暗里，雷古勒斯竟然一直没有发现它跟在后面。  
“不要跟着我来。”雷古勒斯打着手势，想让它下船，“我知道你的意思了，回去吧。”这真荒谬，雷古勒斯想，他居然在跟来预示自己死亡的不祥说话，更荒谬的是，它还让一直不由自主颤抖的自己稍稍镇定了。  
“好吧。”看到大狗坚持不肯下船，雷古勒斯叹了口气，也爬上船，“我恐怕没那么多时间来说服你——虽然我真的不想让你看到我这个样子。克利切，你出去的时候，记得要把它也带走。”  
克利切仿佛预料到什么似的抽泣着，接过雷古勒斯递过来的挂坠盒。“克利切。”雷古勒斯能听到自己声音中掩饰不住的颤抖，“等我喝完魔药，你把这个坠子和石盆里的那个掉换一下，回去以后就把它毁掉——直接回去，不要管我，不要告诉家里的人——不要告诉西里斯。” 克利切哭着表示接受命令，雷古勒斯脸上出现犹豫的神情，过了几秒钟才勉强挤出最后一句话：“我交给你的信，不用寄给西里斯了。”  
“你到底要干什么？”  
雷古勒斯感到自己的心沉到了黑湖的底下，西里斯的脸被魔药的荧光照成可怕的绿色，眼睛里的怒火让雷古勒斯颤抖的更加厉害。“是伏地魔叫你来的吗？”西里斯步步逼近，魔杖握在手里，但是没有举起来，“你对伏地魔的忠心已经到了这种程度吗？你看到了湖里这些——”西里斯狂怒的抓住雷古勒斯的肩膀，“还不知道会发生什么事吗！”  
这很好，太好了。雷古勒斯自嘲的想，他宁可西里斯一直带着对自己的仇恨和误会目睹他的死亡，也许西里斯不会因为一个食死徒的死难过，就算那个食死徒是雷古勒斯。  
“是的。”雷古勒斯说不清自己是在回答第一个还是第二个问题，他的嘴角弯成奇怪的弧度，西里斯因为他奇怪的笑容稍稍放松了钳制。  
在那一瞬间的放松，雷古勒斯挣脱了西里斯的手，他迅速拔出魔杖施了一个铁甲咒，猝不及防的西里斯没能完全躲开，魔杖被震得脱手了，在他拾回自己的魔杖之前，雷古勒斯的石化咒击中了他。  
雷古勒斯喝下了最后一滴毒药，克利切的哭声依稀从很远的地方传来，他知道克利切会很好的执行他的命令，所以现在他只要走到湖边，只要走到湖边——他就可以停止受折磨，他就可以从这种从内到外的灼烧中解脱——只要他可以走到湖边——  
一双手用力的抱住了雷古勒斯，那人一边焦急的呼喊着什么，一边把他拖回去，雷古勒斯虚弱无力的挣扎着，但是没起到任何作用。另一双干瘦的手抓住他，他被一片黑暗挤压着，快要窒息。

雷古勒斯意识到自己在坐在一间陌生的起居室的地板上，靠着正在给他喂水的西里斯肩膀，西里斯还穿着弄脏的袍子，中了石化咒摔倒时留下的擦伤还在渗着血。很明显，这是西里斯的房子，他们就坐在幻影显形出现的落脚点。  
雷古勒斯感到自己渐渐恢复了，虽然他还是头晕恶心，四肢无力，至少尖锐的疼痛消失了。他稍微扭动了一下身体，西里斯随着调整了一下手臂的角度，在他耳边悄声说：“到床上去吧。”雷古勒斯微微的摇了摇头，西里斯也没有再坚持，只是放下了手中的杯子，用两只手轻轻的环住他。  
天色渐渐的亮起来，他们不知道在地板上坐了多久。直到克利切过来宣布早餐准备好了，两个人才有点尴尬的分开，从地板上爬起来。雷古勒斯让克利切先回家了，并且再三嘱咐他不要告诉母亲前一天夜里发生的事情。  
西里斯和雷古勒斯沉默的吃着早餐，尴尬的气氛没有减少，反倒蔓延了开来，西里斯怀抱的温度在清晨的凉意中渐渐消散了。雷古勒斯多么希望他们之间的分歧的道路和不同的立场不存在，如果他可以继续沉溺在凌晨时西里斯对他的温柔里，假装那些都不存在。  
可是他没法假装那些不存在。  
所以他最终开口发问了：  
“你为什么在那里？”  
西里斯的表情变得很复杂，很久才硬生生的从牙缝挤出一句话：“我不想你死。”  
雷古勒斯黯然的垂下眼，“你曾经想杀了我。”  
西里斯过了几秒才反应过来他在说什么，“只是昏迷咒——”  
“我的魔杖——”  
西里斯很不耐烦的皱着眉头：“威尔克斯中了两道昏迷咒，有一道还是那么近距离击中的，一个闪回咒就足够出卖你了——如果我早知道他脑袋着地，都活不到第二天，我也不用把你打昏然后修改他的记忆这么麻烦——”  
雷古勒斯感到嗓子突然又像几个小时前一样干哑：“所以——”  
西里斯之前因为雷古勒斯中毒而抑制住的怒火好像又燃起来了：“所以我昨天又跟着你，否则你大概已经在伏地魔交代给你的任务中丢掉小命了——你明明去以前就知道会死——”  
“我以为我会死——那是个魂器——”  
听完雷古勒斯的解释，西里斯表情严肃起来，若有所思的敲着桌面：“你准备怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“你偷了伏地魔的魂器，难道还想继续在他旁边假装为他效命吗？”  
雷古勒斯语塞了，他从来没想过他能活着回来，更没想过可以和西里斯和解。他的表情让西里斯的口气放软了：“留下来。”西里斯停顿了一下，锁住雷古勒斯的目光，重复道：“留下来——跟我一起。”  
在西里斯那样坚定眼神的注视下，雷古勒斯做不出否定的回答，所以他安静的点头了。  
而西里斯的表情突然看起来高兴的像是想要把他抱起来转圈，这真让雷古勒斯困惑。  
雷古勒斯别过脸去，他突然又想到了一个早该问的问题——原来他们之间堆积了这么多的问题——“不祥——一直都是你吗？你是阿尼马格斯？”  
西里斯点点头：“有时候一个阿尼马格斯会方便得多——你一直都害怕不祥吗？”  
“不是一直，但有时候太巧合了，就会不由自主的会联想。是你告诉我的，巴盖斯特，黑色的大狗——”  
“还有白色的兔子。”西里斯口气很恶劣的补充，“你也是不祥——你和我一样。”  
“和你一样——”雷古勒斯干巴巴的重复，一直让他心神不宁的不祥突然变得无足轻重了。  
西里斯从餐桌边站起来伸了个懒腰：“去睡觉吧，我们昨晚完全没有休息。”雷古勒斯跟着他走向卧室，前面的西里斯突然停住，转过身来：“我还想知道一件事情，你让克利切给我的信里，写了什么？”  
被吓了一跳的雷古勒斯目光游移：“没什么重要的话。”  
“告诉我——我没说过从小你都很不会在我面前撒谎吗？你说了你要去偷魂器吗，然后让克利切在你已经——已经不在了以后寄给我？”  
“没——没有。我只说了我——我发现——也许——也许你是对的，我一直都错了。我那时候心里很乱——”  
“雷古勒斯。”西里斯又抓住了雷古勒斯的肩膀，这种他没法抵御的动作和眼神——“你写信的时候是不是暗暗的希望，希望我能从信里看出——看出你也许不在了……”  
雷古勒斯抿着嘴唇，点了点头。  
“那你为什么不让克利切把信给我？”  
雷古勒斯颤抖了一下，过来好像一个世纪那么长，他才开口：“我害怕——我很害怕——死——我虽然做好了准备，我虽然知道我会死——”雷古勒斯轻轻的啜泣着，断断续续的说，“尤其是我看到了不祥——说明我要死了——我不想让你知道——知道我死了——要是你还恨我，就不会——”  
西里斯的心因为雷古勒斯语无伦次的话剧烈的抽痛起来，他揽过雷古勒斯，感到雷古勒斯的眼泪沾湿了他胸口处的袍子：“是这样吗——你不想让我原谅你，因为你不想让我难过。你宁愿我一直误会你忠诚于伏地魔？”  
雷古勒斯在他怀里微微的点头，西里斯心紧缩成一团，他收紧了手臂，他不愿意放开，他再也不能放开。

END 

注：  
① 巴盖斯特，即barguest，英国民间传说的怪兽，其通常形象为牛犊大小的黑暗之犬，有时也以白色兔子的形象出现。传说它的出现预示着当地有人将要死去。  
② 西方人认为参加葬礼的人中脸被阳光照的最明亮的那个将会是下一个死亡者。  
③ 原作中此人被杀死的时间应推定为1981年或以后，但是此推定不够可靠，所以我无视本来的时间线了。


End file.
